We have provided evidence that aggregated gamma-globulin binds to a subpopulation of guinea pig T-cells, probably those T cells which are activated. We will test such cells for antibody dependent cytotoxicity, whether lymphocytes stimulated in the mixed lymphocyte culture system acquire Fc receptors, and the effect of anti-Ia antisera on this receptor.